obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snicks
Candice Balboa Snuggs (born September 3) better known by her ring name Snickers, is a professional wrestler, (professional wrestling) valet , fitness guru, actress and television personality . She is best known for her time in OBW where she appeared from June 2011 to December 2012, and returning in January 2013 till the company closed on December 2, 2014. She is currently employed by IBW. Snicks has gained popularity by appearing on talks shows including The View, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Late Show with David Letterman and The Wendy Williams Show . Snicks has a background in gymnastics and cheerleading. She studied broadcast journalism, hoping to become a television anchor, and worked as a model for Venus Swimwear and Hawaiian Tropic. In 2010, Vee was signed to a contract by OBW and sent to an OBW developmental territory. She debuted on the development brand in June 2010 as 'Snickers', with the character of an exhibitionist and performing a striptease. She continued her stripteases, in a segment known as Snicker's Exposé, weekly on OTW TV. She was promoted to the main roster in June 2011. She became the valet of her on-screen boyfriend Johnny Evergreen in late 2011 . Snicks then began participating in more wrestling matches. On June 30, 2011, Snicks won the Women's Championship for the first time becoming the first Vixen to ever hold a championship. Snicks lost the title to Tamryn in September, ending her 68 day reign. Snicks has appeared on all OBW brands and is currently signed to both Monday Night Execution & Friday Night Storm. Professional wrestling career 'OBW' Snicks was signed and debuted on the 3rd episode of Monday Night Execution on June 13, 2011. Upon debuting, Snicks suffered a loss to fellow debuting vixen Jade Mystique. Determined not to let the loss depress her, she was selected to participate in a free-for-all Vixen Battle Royal at Alcatraz Aggression against every vixen on the Execution roster for the Women's championship. She went on to become the first ever Obw Women's champion before reaching her first month in her career. Snicks held the title for a total of 68 days. Snicks quickly deemed herself the Queen of Execution. She was defeated for the Women's Championship by Miss Tamryn on September 15, 2011. She admits for never asking for a rematch for the title. After much later success, Snicks began dating Obw superstar Johnny Evergreen. Having success together, Snicks and Johnny blew up resulting in Snicks requesting the first ever Superstar vs. Vixen match on Monday Night Execution. Even with the help of her team "The Party Girls" Snicks lost. With her departure from Monday Nights, Snicks quickly made a name for herself on Wednesday Night Catfight. ' ' Feud with Frye (2012) During a Vixen Rumble at the Survivor Pay-Per-View, coming out as the 20th vixen, Snicks went to the ring ready for a fight. Snicks and Lt. Frye quickly took dislikings to one another. After battling it out for a while Snicks was on the verge of elimantion but not before dragging Lt. Frye out with her. Frye, pissed from the elimantion, wanted a piece of Snicks but the ref's quickly stepped in. On the debut of Wednesday Night Catfight, Snicks was scheduled to compete in a 6 Vixen Tag match with fellow Party Girls Cookie and Bubbles against Killer K members Kassidy Klark, Kaystar, and Miss Valentine. On the verge of a win, Snicks was setting Kassidy Klark up for her signature move before Lt. Frye came down to interfere causing Killer K to get the victory. After a series of interfering in each others matches Snicks had enough and challenged Lt. Frye to a Jersey Street fight at Heart of Wrestling. Lt. Frye accepted on the grounds that if Snicks lose she must retire. With a few seconds of thinking Vee accepted. Retirement During her Jersey Street fight match at heart of Wrestling with the stipulation that Vee must retire if she loses, Vee was defeated by Lt. Frye and was forced to retire. With respect all of the Obw Vixens came out and cheered for a full of tears Vee. Although the match required Vee to retire, Vee's contract stated she couldn't be forced into retirement for 3 years meaning she was allowed to return to action. With joy Vee came back to the ring. Pregnancy On the April 25th episode of Wednesday Night Catfight, Snicks announced herself pregnant, unknown father, and people seemed very worried about her competing in the 6 Vixen Tag match that she was scheduled to compete in. Snicks with her head held high continued with the match but caught "pregnancy cramps" and had to be helped out of the match by ref's in term costing her team the match. Although later having a phone call with a friend, Snicks being ranting about how she faked it. Giving her a Heel turn. Party Girls/ Shore Squad & Maneaters With twin sister Cookie and protege Bubbles, she formed an alliance by the name of Party Girls. With much success the Party Girls disbanded after member Bubbles was released. After the disbanding of The Party Girls, Snicks remained with twin sister Cookie. Snicks and Cookie then introduced their newest member Jersey, Snicks' then-boyfriend, into the stable. After moderate success, Obw Superstar Rapp3r challenged The Shore Squad to a 3-on-1 handicap match. Without thinking Snicks accepted the match which was held on Monday Night Execution. The Lace Twins came down to be guest commentary for the match. The Shore Squad picked up the win, and The Laces Twins attacked Rapp3r leaving him laid out. After the match Chad Bowens issued a challenge to Shore Squad members to a 3-on1 handicap match. Again not thinking Snicks accepted and the team defeated Bowens. The stable disbanded when Snicks and Cookie turned on Jersey attacking him and firing him from Obw, turning heel in the process. Snicks is a former & founding member of Maneaters . The group has included Jade Mystique, Myroslava Ivanova, Leda & Dannity Khane .The team held both the Vixen's Television Championship & the Vixen's International Championship simultaneously with Snicks being the official champion. They won the 2012 OBW Award for Stable of the Year . They are also former Vixen's Tag Team Champions. Vixen's World Title (2012-2013) Snicks was introduced intoroduced into the Vixen World Title spotlight on the May 9 episode of Wendnesday Night Catfight when she was scheduled to do battle with fellow vixen Kaystar for the #1 contenders spot with champion Jade Mystique as the special guest ref. Even though she lost Jade still offered both Snicks and Cookie to join her and Kaystar. When the Pay-Per-View When Worlds Collide came, Snicks was devastated at the fact that long term friend Cookie was going to be retiring which Snicks claims to have threw her off her game. Even with Jade retaining the title Snicks continued the pursuit for the title eventually winning it in a Double Inter-Gender Tag Team Championship match with then-boyfriend Chad Bowens against Jade Mystique and DJ Ando. Snicks became the first 2x Vixen's World Champion on February 28, 2013 at the Big Shot Pay-Per-View when she defeated Jade Mystique & Velvet in an Extreme Rules match by pinning then-champion Velvet. Snicks lost the title on her first defence at the Heart of Wrestling 2013 Pay-Per-View in a 5-way dance match that was won by Ayden Starr-Malice. Release & Return In December 21, 2012, Snicks took a rest from wrestling to heal from a nose injury she suffered at the hands of Daizee. She was officially released from her OBW Contract on December 25, 2012 after a year & 6 months with the company. Snicks returned to OBW on January 30, 2013 at the Survival Pay-Per-View when she competed in the all men's Over the Top rope Royal Rumble when she entered as the 12th participant & eliminated 3 superstars. Other Media In April 2012, Snicks, along with other Obw Vixen's, appeared in a music video for the Timbaland . On December 21, 2011, Snicks appeared in an episode of Celebrity Fit Club: Boot Camp as a trainer. Six days later, she appeared as the "Soccerette" on the British football show Soccer AM. She appeared a second time on Soccer AM in 2012. On September 14, 2012 Snicks appeared on an episode of The Price is Right. In August 2010, She also took part in a photo-shoot for FHM Online. In 2012, Snickers was ranked number 82 in Maxims Hot 100. Snuggs was later featured on the both the front and back covers of Maxim in April 2013. In 2013, Snickers ranked number 10 in Maxims Hot 100. On January 1, 2014, Snickers graced the cover of Rolling Stone magazine. Personal life Snicks was born in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Vee was a fan of professional wrestling as a child, and cites Melina as her favorite wrestler. While growing up, Snuggs participated in gymnastics for ten years, before she was forced to quit due to an injury. She later took up cheerleading. Snicks studied broadcast journalism, hoping to become a television anchor. She was also a Hawaiian Tropic and Venus Swimwear bikini model before she entered professional wrestling. Snicks was in a two-and-a-half year relationship with wrestler Bobby Fly, that had ended prior to his death in March 2009. Snicks married fellow OBW Superstar James Parker on January 11, 2013. Snicks divorced him in April. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Snick-DT ( Hair Flip followed by Snap DDT) **Snick Kick (Roundhouse Kick) **Bombshell Buster (Sit-Out Facebuster) **SnickersFaction (Springboard Bulldog) **B2K (Arm hook Leg drop bulldog) *'Signature moves' **SnickerSphere (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) **Snicktrix (Matrix Evasion) **Snicktrix Reloaded (Handstand headscissors takedown) **Jersey Air (Thez Press followed by Headbangs) **Snick-A-Rana (Rope Aided twisting hurricanrana) **Multiple pinning variations ***Jackknife ***Roll-up ***Small package ***Sunset flip ***Victory roll *'Nicknames' **"Queen" **The Original Vixen *'Managers' **Cookie **Bubbles **Jade Mystique **Myroslava Ivanova **Chad Bowens **Johnny Evergreen **Jersey *'Wrestlers managed' **Jade Mystique **Myroslava Ivanova **Chad Bowens **Cookie **Johnny Evergreen *'Entrance themes' **"Get Crazy" by LMFAO 2011- Championships and accomplishments *First ever Women's Champion ***OBW Women's Champion (1 time) ***OBW Vixen's World Champion (3 times) ***OBW Vixen's Tag Team Champion (2 times) -with Maneaters ***OBW Vixen's Unified Television Champion (1 time and last) ***OBW Vixen's Television Champion (3 time & Current) ***OBW Vixen's International Champion (1 time) ***2012 OBW Award for Stable of the Year -with Maneaters ***Daffney Award for OBW Allstar